A life lied
by Midnight349
Summary: Rose Owens was raised by her grandpa when her parents mysterious died after her birth 16 years ago,but after the death of her grandpa she discovers that the parents she thought were dead are very much alive raising their other children. When she moves to Ashland, Virgina to live with them, she find the town strange and full of secrets that everyone, but her seems to know about.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rose you better get up before your late for school" I heard my grandfather yell from downstairs. I unwillingly got out of my bed and said "I'm up grandpa." I sighed and quickly got my clothes and went to take a warm shower. I couldn't wait to get to school today, people call me absolutely crazy for loving school, but I can't help it's something I enjoy. I put on a nice white blouse along with a matching skirt with flowing roses for the design.

When I got downstairs I saw grandpa in the kitchen reading a newspaper. He put the paper down and smiled and said "Happy Birthday Rosie." "Thanks Grandpa" I said giving him a big hug. Grandpa got up and put his hands on my shoulders and said "I can't believe your 16 already Rosie, it feels like just yesterday you were a baby and now your 16 and have your license." "Now your making me feel old" I said laughing. "Come outside I have a surprise for you." grandpa said. "What is it" I asked curiously. "It's a surprise, now close your eyes." I rolled my eyes and did what I was told. I felt him grabbed my arm and lead me outside. "Ok open your eyes" he said excitedly. I opened my eyes and gasped in shocked at seeing a brand new shiny blue Volvo. "No way are you serious" I asked still in shocking looking at the beautiful vehicle. I turned around and hug him and said "Thank you, Thank you." Grandpa just laughed and said "You deserve the best sweetie, now here are the keys, you better get to school." When he put the keys in my hands, I felt so grown up.

When I parked in the school's parking lot I saw people giving me envious glances at my new vehicle. "Dude Rose sweet ride" my best friend Susie said. "My grandpa gave it to me for my birthday" I said as we were walking into the school. "Not fair all my grandparents get me for my birthday is savings bonds, man I wish I was as rich as you." By this time we stopped at our lockers to get our stuff for first period. "I may be rich, but my grandpa makes me work for my money." Susie chuckled and said "Doesn't stop him from spoiling you though." I just laughed and said "Shut up, lets just get to class."

The rest of the day consisted of people wishing me a happy birthday and telling me how lucky I was to have such a rich grandpa. I might have such a lovingly grandfather, but the one thing I don't have, that most of my friends have is parents. My grandpa told me when I was little my parents had died in a house fire while he was out with me for the day. Not even a single photo survived, but he always told me how much I looked like my mother, with the straight black hair, to the green eyes. I really wished I could've met them, I mean I love my grandfather, but I want to know what it's like to have a mother and a father, a parents love. "Earth to Rose are you listening" Susie said sitting next to me at lunch. "Sorry daydreaming again" I said chuckling. "For a girl with straight A's you sure do daydream a lot" our other friend Grace said. "Oh hahaha, now what we're you saying" I asked." "Tomorrow you should come shopping with us and we'll take you out to dinner for your birthday" Grace said. I wasn't sure about going, but something in my gut told me to. "Yea why not I could always use a new outfit" I said biting into my apple. "So you going to give your best friends in the whole wide world a ride home that sick ass car of yours" Susie asked grinning. I rolled my eyes and said "Yes I would love to give my two bests friends in the whole world a ride home in my new car." "Yes" they both said in unison and high fived each other.

After dropping Grace off, I was on my way to drop Susie off at her house. "Hey you ok Rose, you seemed out of it today" Susie asked. "Yea I'm fine" I said, but I wasn't sure if I convinced her or not. As soon as I parked in front of her house she turned to me and said "Rose you can tell me anything you know that right." I sighed and said "It might sound stupid, but for some reason I can't get my mind off my parents." "It's not stupid Rose, I mean you lost your parents when you were young and don't have no memories of them. Honestly even though not many people know it, you've had it rough more than some people." I felt tears coming down my eyes. "It even makes it harder because there's absolutely no photographs of them or any mementos left of them" I said wiping away the tears. Susie pulled me into a hug and said "I know and no matter what happens I will always be there for you." "Thank you" I said hugging her back.

For the rest of the day Grandpa and I just hung around the house we watched some old movies on TV, I played the piano from him, which he taught me himself, and had a nice dinner followed by a birthday cake. Then as I was laying down getting ready for bed, a knock was at my door. "Come in" I said. Grandpa walked in and had a box in his hand. "Grandpa you didn't need to get me anything else, I think the car was enough" I said chuckling. He sat the edge of the bed and said "It's not something I bought, I've had it for a long time, but I believe now is the time I give it to you." He handed me the box and I opened it very carefully because whatever it was must be important. When I opened it up I saw a necklace shaped like a circle with leaf shaped symbols intersecting with one another in the middle, and at the very bottom there we're the initials _JA. _"It's a necklace that's suppose to bring you protection no matter what" Grandpa answering my unspoken question. "It looks old how long have you had it" I asked examining it closely. "It belong to your mother" he said. My eyes widened in shocked and said "Really." Grandpa smiled softly at me, while tears ran down my eyes. "But Grandpa if this is my mother's, why is her last initial A I know her name is Judith, but my last name is Owens." Grandpa shrugged a little and said "Because you were born before your mother married Michael Aarons, so you had gotten her maiden name." "Thank you grandpa it really means a lot" I said putting the necklace on. Grandpa then put his hands on my shoulders and said "Rosie you know I love you right." I nodded and said "Yea why." His face went from calm and relaxed, to almost frightening. "Don't you ever forget that Rose Angel Owens, that everything that I've done has been to protect you." I just nodded my head trying to understand what he was meant by that because he's making it sound like this was the last time I would ever see him. Grandpa then kissed my cheeked and left the room. I wondered what that was about, but my mind quickly drifted away from him and I clutched the necklace around my neck thinking I finally have a piece of my mother with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that my grandpa wasn't downstairs, which is strange as he's usually up way before I am. I then saw a note left on the table which said:

**Rosie,**

**I've gone out for a couple of hours here's a late birthday present I forgot to give you.**

**Love, **

**Grandpa**

I looked over and next to the note was a check written out for a thousand dollars. I was kind of shocked, grandpa never gave me this much money, he usually gives me twenty dollars a week for doing all my chores. Since yesterday he's been acting like it was the last time I would ever see him, I hope there's nothing wrong with him that he's not telling me about. I looked at the clocked and noticed I was running late in picking up Grace and Susie.

After picking up Grace and Susie we headed straight for the mall to do a little girl shopping. "So your grandfather just gave you a thousand dollars for your birthday" Susie asked as we were walking through the mall, shocked at what I told her. "Yea and I don't know why" I said looking through some outfits. "Probably because he knows your growing up and can handle that kind of money" Grace said. I shrugged and said "Who knows." "What's with the chain around your neck, you hardly wear necklaces" Susie asked. I can't believe I almost forgot to tell them about my mother's necklace. I took the necklace out from my shirt and showed them. "My grandpa gave it to me last night, he said it belong to my mother" I said happily. "It looks weird" Grace said. "Yea, and what's with the symbol" Susie asked. "My grandpa said it's suppose to bring protection, I guess my mom was superstitious or something." "Anyways it's great you have something that belong to your mother" Grace said. I couldn't help, but have a huge grin on my face just thinking about it. "Ok you two, why don't we finish our shopping and then go grab a bite to eat." "Your telling me, I'm starving" I said, which caused them to chuckle.

We spent most of the day shopping, which was the longest we've ever been at the mall surprisingly. Afterwards we went out to Olive Garden for my birthday dinner, which was really nice. It was nearly eight o clock when I dropped Susie and Grace off at their homes, I hope grandpa wasn't too worried because usually on school nights I'm suppose to be home at seven.

As I was driving home I saw several fire trucks and ambulances driving right past me very fast. There must be a fire or something happening I thought. That's when I saw the smoke coming from just a little outside of town. **Oh My God that's my house** I thought frightened. I quickly hit the gas pedal and hurried towards my home.

I quickly got out of my car and saw my entire house in flames. All I could think about was my grandpa. I was towards the house when a couple of police officers grabbed me and said "Miss you can't go in there." "IT'S MY HOUSE" I screamed cryingly. I was struggling against the police officers, but they wouldn't budge. "WHERE'S MY GRANDPA" I asked breaking down. I looked over by the garage and saw his car parked. Then all of a sudden the entire house collapsed and I completely broke down in tears and screamed. "AGGGGGGGGGGGG." Then everything went completely blank.

I woke up to an unfamiliar white room. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that I was in the hospital. Then the memories from before started to come back and the tears were falling from my face. I heard the door opening and I looked up to see a police officer entering my room with a look of sympathy on his face. "Your Rose Owens correct" he asked me. I just simply nodded and said "Yea." The police office sighed and asked "Do you remember anything before you fainted." The tears kept flowing down my eyes, but I was able to say "Yes." "The fire had started by an electrical problem in the house, the fire spread more quickly than we thought" he explained. "What about my G-Grandpa" I asked afraid probably knowing the answer. The police officer gave me a compassionate look and said "I'm very sorry, we tried to get him out, but the entire house had collapsed,we only just recovered his body." I just totally lost it again, the tears just kept coming and coming. Why did this have to happen to me, it's not fair. What's going to happen to me now, I have absolutely no one.

1 week later

It's been one week since the tragic fire that took my grandfather's live and I was just sitting in the funeral home listening to the pastor. Afterwards everyone had gathered downstairs of the funeral home for some food. Everyone was expressing sympathy and saying sorry for your loss. I wasn't in my right mind, because every time a door opens I keep expecting to see my grandpa with that great big smile of his. "Rose how you doing" Susie said hugging me. "I'm fine" I said sulking. Susie looked at me with worry in her eyes "You sure I mean you've been crying every night" she said. I've been staying with her family until the cops find someone to take in permantley. I just nodded not really wanting to speak to anyone. Then a man in a business suit came up to me and said "Rose I'm John Roberts, I was your grandfather's lawyer, we found his will, he left you something in it."

The man named John led me into a room, where they were a few other business associates. John sat down at the large desk and said "You ready to hear his will Rose." I just simply nodded and wondered what he had left me. "If you are reading this, than it means that I am dead, I have absolutely no regrets over the past 70 years of being alive, I raised a daughter, who gave me a wonderful granddaughter to love like my own, and that is why I leave **Rose Angel Owens, **my entire live savings that consists of 5.5 million dollars. I trust her more than anyone to use this money wisely, but she must wait until the age of 18 before she receives this inheritance as I wish for her to finish high school and then use that money for college."

After John read the will I was shocked, not by the amount of money he left, but by the fact that he really did seemed to know that he was going to die in his seventies and that I would be still a minor by the time of his death. How the hell did he know that, unless he just recently updated his will hours before he died,there's no way in hell he would know all that. "I know your in shock because of how much money you have been given at such a young age, but you still have until October 12, of 2014 until you've received this money" John said thinking I was shocked by the money. Isn't he at all worried about how my grandfather knew what age he was going to die and that I was still in high school at the time of his death. John then spoke again "We also found relatives of yours to take you in for the time being." "Really who" I asked confused because I knew my grandfather was the last of his family. "Your parents Judith and Michael Aarons" John said with no expression. "T-That's I-Impossible" I said shocked. There's no way, my parents are dead, they died 16 years ago. "There must be a mistake, my parents are dead" I said very confused. "There is no mistake the documents that survived the fire, were letters between your grandfather and mother, we even called her and confirmed it with us and has a birth certificate with Charles Owens listed as her father." I clutched the necklace around my neck in my hands, I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents are alive and they've known where I've been all this time.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will be Rose meeting the family she's never meet and how she'll be dealing with it all. So please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(2 weeks after funeral)

I was currently on my way to Ashland, Virginia in my blue Volvo, with all my clothes that I had left. Leaving California was so hard, just thinking about never seeing my friends again makes me want to cry. They threw me a wonderful goodbye party and made me promise to call them as soon as I get there. I was dreading the trip because now that I know my parents have been alive all these years and my grandpa knew, and to make it worse I learned that I have siblings, two older fraternal twins named Nigel and Nebula and a younger sibling named Daphne. Knowing all these makes it seem like I've been living in some kind of lie

I quickly pulled over to the side of the road to finish my crying, because I wouldn't be able to drive on like this. I can't believe my parents would just abandon me and raise their other 3 children. I think I would rather have them being dead instead of this kind of situation I'm in. Even my grandpa lied to me all these years, telling me my parents were killed in a house fire and telling me how much they loved me. It was all nothing, but lies because they don't love me otherwise they wouldn't have abandoned me. I quickly wiped away my tears realizing it was almost five and I still have about an hour left to I get there. I quickly looked up at the sky and wondered **Why Grandpa, why did you lie to me all this time.**

It was a quarter after 6 when I finally entered the small town of Ashland. The skies were gray without a single sign of the sun. The town itself was small and filled with many shops. I noticed people walking through the streets we're staring right at me, even the little kids looking at me had a stare from one of those horror movies. I quickly shook my head trying to ignore this ominous feeling that I have.

I quickly found the big church, and turned right and then I was easily able to find the house at the end of the street. The house was two story and painted a dark red, with strange decorations that I couldn't tell. There was a small gate that looked pretty broken. My heart was pounding so fast, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I slowly got out of my car and quickly grabbed my bags from the trunk. So this is where my "Family"' lives I thought as I stood in front of the gate. Then the front door opened with a middle aged women with, medium straight black hair coming down the stairs. "Let me get a look at my little Rose" she said pulling me into a big hug. **So she must be my mother **I thought bitterly. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me and said "How you grown, well come on in and meet the rest of your family" she said smiling. **You mean your family **I thought still bitter.

Once I entered the house I was surprised by how normal it was. The walls were wooden and filled with many paintings. There was a large couch with two chairs near it. Then near the entrance to what I believed was the kitchen there were four others waiting for me. "Rose this is your father" Judith said pointing to the big man with dark red curly hair, with a beard. "This is Neil and Nebula, your older siblings" she said pointing to the two older ones. Both of them had Michael's dark red hair. Neil's hair was shorter and he was very well build. Nebula's hair was about as long as mine, towards the waist, she also seems to be a Gothic chick from the way she wears her clothing. "And this is your little sister Daphne" Judith said pointing to a girl around the age of 10 whose hair was a lighter red hair color. How strange that all three of them get their hair color from Michael and I'm the only one to get mine from Judith. "Well I'm sure you want to rest, you've had a rough couple of weeks, Daphne help your sister take her things into your room." "Ok mom" she said with a rather unusual voice, like she didn't want me to be here.

The upstairs was very small, compared to house I lived with my grandpa. There were like 5 doors upstairs. Daphne lead me to the one at the end of the hall. She opened the door and said "The bed on the left is yours, along with the dresser." She then quickly left, avoiding me like I was the plague. I looked at the room and noticed how dark it was in here. There was absolutely no windows, and the walls were painted black. I looked over towards Daphne's side and was creeped out by seeing various skull like stuff. **This family's messed up** I thought scared. At least my side a nice white mattress that I can put my pink sheets in and hang some of my more lighter decorations. I quickly unpacked all my clothes and folded them neatly into my dresser. Then I went through all my personal items and put them on top of my dresser. When I picked up up my scrapbook, I couldn't help, but sit on my bed and go through it. In it was pictures of me from various ages. I smiled at the one of me at the age of 5 sitting on a swing smiling with some missing teeth. Then I saw more and more pictures of my grandfather and I, just playing around. Before I knew it more tears starting coming down my eyes. I closed the book and put it on the dresser and wiped away my tears. **I shouldn't be acting like this, I mean I want to be angry with him for lying to me, but every time I think about grandpa all I do is get said **I thought as I sat on the bed lost in my own thoughts.

After an hour of laying on my bed and sulking I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said getting up. The door opened and there was Judith with a small smile on her face. "Have you settled in yet" she asked. I nodded and said "Yea, I got all my stuff unpacked." "That's good, well come on down I have supper on the table" she said cheerfully. I mentally groaned and thought it was better to get it over now than later.

Judith lead me into the kitchen which was completely white, literally the sink was white, the walls and cabinets white, even the table and chairs were white. I sat down next to Nebula, who gave me a death stare. **What the hell did I do to make them hate me, I've only been here for an hour **I thought pretty nervous. Judith sat a plate of Steak, broccoli, and rice in front of us. "So Rose how have you been since your grandpa died" Judith asked. I shrugged and said "It's been getting better, thank you Judith for your concern." As soon as I said her name, both her and Michael looked at each other with some hurt. "You know you can call us mom and dad" Judith said. "I know" I said with more attitude than I intended to use. I don't care if I hurt their feelings, they certainty don't care about mine either. "Sorry for not being able to make it to the funeral, our jobs made it hard to come down" Judith said. I just ignored her and continued to eat my supper. "Does anyone want some milk" Judith asked getting up. Everyone, but me wanted a glass. "You don't any Rose" Judith asked. I shook my head and said "No I'm allergic to milk." "That's right how could I have forgotten, well I'll get you some ice tea instead" Judith said in realization. I heard Neil chuckling and mumbling something about me. "So how much money did the old man leave you" Neil asked all of a sudden. "Neil" Michael said in a warning voice. "What the old man was filthy rich, but did he ever lend us money" Neil said. "SHUT UP" I yelled getting out my sit. The seemed kind of shocked by my outburst. "Don' you dare talk about my grandfather like that, he was the most generous caring man you would ever know." "Really then that's why he abandoned his family and left us with nothing" Neil said. "Neil please" Judith said in a serious tone. I looked at Judith and said "You should know what's it's like to abandon someone." After that I ran upstairs to my room shutting the door behind me. I ran to my bed crying my eyes, wondering what my grandpa would do.

(Downstairs) Normal POV

"I want you three to go stay the night over at Miranda Thompson's house tonight" Judith said seriously annoyed with her three children. "Mom seriously I was only telling her the truth" Neil said defendingly. "Neil she's still your sister you need to show some consideration" Michael said. "Why does she have to stay here anyways, you know how she'll be treated" Nebula asked. "Because your grandfather just died and she has no where else to go" Judith argued. "When was the last time he ever bothered to visit us, or lend us one cent, I bet he left all his millions to her" Neil said accusingly. Then all of a sudden the windows and the front door was blown open with an incredible force of wind. "Ok ok we'll go" Neil said leaving the house along with Nebula and Daphne.

Judith then knelled over the kitchen sink rubbing her head. "You ok Judy" Michael asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "No" Judy said heading to sit on the kitchen chairs. "I don't know, I guess I didn't expect things to be like this" Judy said sadly. "What you expect Judy, Rose not to have any anger towards us" Michael asked. Judith shrugged and said "I don't know, I mean this is the first time I've seen her in 16 years and I've been waiting so long for this moment." Michael looked at her in sympathy and said "I have too Judy, but we have to face reality here she's not going to come around so soon, we got to give her time." Judith sighed and said "I'm afraid of losing her again, letting her go the first time was hard enough, and what's going to happen when she turns 18 and is finally able to claim that inheritance my father left her." "Don't forget we had to let her go so she could have a normal life from this town" Michael said. Judith nodded and said "I know and then my father suddenly dieing from a house fire, I never would have imagine, and she's back here to the place where she was born and once she starts school tomorrow she'll have to deal with all the prejudice, especially from her own sibling." Michael placed his hand on hers and said "Don't worry it will work out one way or another." Judith smiled softly and said "I hope so.

Rose's POV

I wasn't sure how long I was crying for, but it certanley felt like an eternity. I wish that fire never started, so that Grandpa can still be alive and I wouldn't have to be here. I can't wait until I turned 18 and claim that money grandpa left me, so I can get the hell out of this town forever. I suddenly heard something open. I looked up and saw that it wasn't the door, but when I looked over I saw it was the top draw of my dresser that had opened. **What the, how did that happen** I thought amazed. I got out of my bed and went over to the draw to find a letter inside. I looked at the letter and found that it was addressed to me. I carefully opened the letter and read it.

**Dear, Rosie**

**You reading this letter must mean that I am gone, and I am sorry for that. I know you must have a lot of anger towards not only me, but also your parents for keeping such a big secret from you all your life, but please understand it was only done to protect you. You nor anyone else in the town of Ashland, know just how special you are, and I know in time you will realize that. Don't forget Rosie I'm always with you and everything that I've done was to protect you. And while you may find it hard to believe, your parents also love you as well and they only did what they thought was in your best interests, so please give them a chance. Stay positive and strong for me.**

**Love, **

**Grandpa**

I couldn't believe what I was reading, it seemed so unreal. Then all of a sudden the I felt wind blowing in the room, which was impossible since their was no windows. It felt comforting to me like it was trying to soothe my pain. I turned around and notice a shadow coming from the other side of the door. It was there for a brief moment and then it walked away and the wind was gone as well. Just what the hell is this place.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter is Rose's first day of school and she'll start to learn just what kind of secret the town is hiding.


End file.
